


Summer

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma Drabbles [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Cuties, Fluff, Kuroo Tersurou - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Showers, Sleeping Together, haircut, kenma kozume - Freeform, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: It the hot Japanese summer, Kenma’s hair has grown out long. Kuroo demands he gets it cut due to the unwanted attention the boy has been receiving. Just a cute one shot about these cute boys.





	Summer

“Hey baby, wanna come play with us?” Called a couple delinquent looking no-good high school boys, who were lounging at a public basketball court as a small, blushing figure with long blond hair walked past. It was a hot summer day, and Kenna was sweating from the heat of the volleyball practice he’d just come from. As the boys called out, he glanced at them, his eyes hidden partially behind his bangs. He was in a oversized white tee and short red shorts that could barely be seen due to the shirt. 

He’d had this problem of cat callers numerous times over the past month, and he didn’t understand why. He ignored the boys. However, that wasn’t the end of it.

“Hey buddy, how about you fuck off, yeah?” Kuroo called out angrily, grabbing Kenma by the waist and giving a unforgiving finger at the delinquents. They shouted back, but turned away and went back to their sport.

“Kuroo, let go.” Kenma said, flushed from the heat and from the other boy. “You really don’t have to say anything to them, either...”

Kuroo let go, then shoved his hands into his pockets, scowling. “No.” He said defiantly. “They think they can just treat you however they please. Unforgivable.” 

Kenma didn’t argue or protest, not wanting to get Kuroo more riled up, but he did let his pinky finger slip into Kuroo’s pocket as they walked together. The raven didn’t say anything, but he did give a small smile to the boy. 

 

As the two boys got to Kuroo’s house, they were thoroughly tired and worn out from the heat. 

“Let’s shower.” Kuroo suggested, throwing his bags down. Kenma blushed just a bit, but nodded before heading into Kuroo’s bathroom to start the water. As the raven came in, he opened the shower door and basked in the cool water the blond had turned on. 

“Mmm, feels good.” He sighed and Kenma nodded as he finished undressing before slipping in as well. Kuroo smiled, admiring the boy. Kenma didn’t notice, but instead grabbed the shampoo, which was coconut scented, and lathered it into his hair. As he washed his hair, Kuroo began to wash his own body with a loofah. When he was done he turned gently washed down Kenna’s back and arms. The blond was only slightly embarrassed. 

Then Kenma turned around, his hair wet and sticking flat to his head, it was pushed back and Kuroo could see his whole forehead and eyes. 

“Let me wash your hair.” The blond said. Kuroo grinned. 

“Go ahead kitten.” So Kenma lathered the spiked black locks and scrubbed at them before using conditioner to smooth the knots out. 

When both boys were thoroughly rinsed, fresh, and clean, they got out, Kuroo grabbing them towels. Kenma wrapped one around his torso, his hair dripping wet still. Kuroo dried off and got dressed, but Kenma sat in his towel, grabbing his phone and sitting on the bathroom sink as he scrolled through his games and social media. 

“Ken, you need to dry your hair or you’ll get sick.” The raven said as he walked back into the bathroom, clad in sweatpants only. The boy made a humming noise and Kuroo sighed, going up and placing his hands on the sink on either side of the smaller teen. He leaned in close, their noses almost touching. The puddin’ head’s yellow eyes turned upwards, away from his phone. Kuroo grinned and pressed himself closer to the blond. Kenma gasped a bit and grimaced. 

“Get offa me.” He mumbled, gently pushing the boy back. Kuroo only laughed, grabbing another towel and throwing it over the others head before beginning to rub as the long locks with it. 

A few minutes later he tossed the towel off, revealing messy, but dry hair and a scowling pout on the cat eyed boys lips. Kuroo only kept smiling as he began to brush it out.

“Your hair is getting really long, Ken.”

Kenma nodded. After a moment he spoke.  
“Probably why those guys keep hitting on me. Shoyo did say I looked like a girl...” he commented absentmindedly.

The brushing stopped and he looked up to see Kuroo, expression serious. 

“What?” The blond asked.

Kuroo responded after a few moments.

“Tomorrow. We’re getting it cut tomorrow.”

“Eh? Why? I kinda like it like this...” 

“I’m not always gonna be there to yell at those troublemakers, that’s why.”

Kenma only rolled his eyes, sighing.  
“Fine.”

Kuroo smiled before picking up the teen and carrying him to his bedroom, tossing him down. The boy made a little noise of disapproval, but then snuggled up under the warm covers as Kuroo jumped up after him, wrapping his arms around the blond as they settled in. Kuroo buried his nose in the long blonde hair and breathed in the sweet smell of the shampoo. 

“You’re weird.” Kenma mumbled from under the comforter. “I thought you didn’t like it.” He said, face popping up next to the raven’s.

“I do, I just don’t like people thinking you’re a girl.” Kuroo said, nuzzling closer to the other and breathing out heavily. “Plus it’s not good for volleyball, it gets in your eyes too much.” 

Kenma just shrugged. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist. “That’s true. I did think it needed trimmed anyway.” He said softly. It was quiet for a minute after that, neither speaking.

“I’m not actually serious, Ken,” Kuroo paused. “I really do like it, you don’t have to get it cut. I... don’t want to make you feel like you have to. You’re super cute and I love it either way.” He said, realizing he might have been to pushy with the other.

“Kuro,” the smaller said with a laugh, “I really do think I need it cut anyway, it’s been long for too long. So it’s fine.” 

The raven felt a wave of relief and looked down at the other, who had a blush coving his nose and cheeks. He simply pecked his nose before laying back down, their arms around each other as sleep rose them from any other thought or movement. 

 

The next morning the two were lazy about getting up. Neither was fully dressed or awake before almost 10 AM. They had opted on staying in bed, cuddling and whispering to one another rather than getting up and facing the day at hand. That is, until Kuroo’s mother had called them down for breakfast. The tempting smells of pancakes and sausage couldn’t be resisted by the hungry teens. So, only half reluctantly, they’d gotten up and thrown on light and casual clothes of cotton shirts and shorts before going to eat. 

As they sat at the table and ate, Kuroo’s mom gave them both a warm goodbye as she left for work. Kuroo was devouring his food and Kenma had picked up his phone typing something in. The raven finished his food, putting his dish away before sitting down across from his best friend/ boyfriend, who had yet to look up from his phone. 

“What you doing Ken?” He asked, propping his chin up on his elbow. He lifted his legs up from under the table to rest on either side of Kenma’s hips. 

“Making an appointment for today.” He said plainly. 

“You’re really getting it cut?” Kuroo said, slight disappointment in his voice.

“Now you don’t want me to?” Kenma asked, tone slightly amused. 

“Ahhh, it doesn’t matter. I’ll like it any way.” He paused. His face was in a pout and his cheeks were flushed. “It did look so pretty when we’d do it though, all in your face when you’d suck my-“ 

Kenma cut him off by kicking his legs out from under the table, making him fall over in his chair. “Ouch!” The raven cried, but then laughed at the other, who was scowling down at him. 

“Dummy.”

 

 

A few hours later Kuroo sat awkwardly, dressed in shorts and a slightly sweaty tee shirt. He was in the waiting area of a hair salon. There were many women sitting about, reading magazines or tapping away on their phones. Some of the girls were giggling and looking at him. He felt his face slightly hot, but played it cool. He grinned at them but they just rolled their eyes and looked away again. 

Kenma had made the appointment at a more female oriented salon due to how long and delicate his hair was, and was currently in the back, getting it cut. He hadn’t told Kuroo what style it was going to be, and the raven was bubbling with excitement at how cute he would probably look. No, not probably, definitely. 

It was about fifteen minutes later when Kenma came out from the back. Kuroo glanced up from the rather girly magizine he’d been reading to see the boy. The hoodie Kenma was wearing, (that actually belonged to Kuroo) had the hood pulled up over his hair, so Kuroo couldn’t really see the cut right away.

“Well, aren’t you gonna let me look?” He said, grinning. 

Kenma blushes and his eyes shifted. “Yeah... I just- I look really different so...” he trailed off.

“You could look any way and I’d still love you, Ken.” He smiled and grabbed the boys hands. “Just show me.”

The blond flushed even hotter, but brought his hands up, pushing the hood off to reveal the new cut. Kuroo’s eyes widened. 

It was much shorter than before, cut up all The was so that the ends brushed against the bottom of the boy’s ears. It was more layered, and less pudding shaped. They’d also made the black roots look more ombré by dying the black and blond a bit more evenly. The bangs were still there, but shorter, and in the back was buzzed about an inch or so, fading up into the long parts of the hair.

“Well..?” The boy asked timidly. 

Kuroo was quiet for a minute. 

“If you don’t like it, just s-“

“I love it.” Kuroo interrupted. “You,” he clutched at his chest dramatically, squeezing his eyes shut, “Look so cute.” 

Kenma blushes, rolling his eyes. “Well...I’m glad.” He said, a hand going up and twisting one of the strands around. “Although by the time school starts it will probably be long again...”

Kuroo made a face of ecstasy, which looked also slightly perverted. “The best of both worlds,” He grinned, “I’m a lucky man!” He cried, pretending to pray to a god above.

Kenma rolled his eyes again. “Whatever, dummy.” But he smiled, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these guys so much. Writing fluff is so much fun omg. Hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
